The Great Mistake
by sapphire99
Summary: They were just fooling around one day when Misato was gone. They didn't know what the circumstances were and besides, they both got a shot of beer. Ch4 up. Please R&R. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

The Great Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE as well as the characters.

Plot: They were just fooling around one day when Misato was gone. They didn't know what the circumstances were and besides, they both got a shot of beer.

The whole apartment was a mess. Misato was out, for her job at Nerv. So, the two teens were left alone. Asuka and Shinji were both in the living room, where the television set was found, and a few feet from the dining table and kitchen.

"Shinji," Asuka spoke in a german tone, holding a bottle of beer in her hand. "You want some?"

"Wh-what?!" Shinji replied nervously, as if it was his first time to be alone with a girl, considering the fact that she was drinking - considering also the fact that she was Asuka. He almost lost his senses when he was hit by the bottle of beer Asuka was holding.

"Stupid boy. I wanted to celebrate my death day with you. So, drink up!" She said sarcastically. She basically didn't want to live with a japanese idiot boy. The red-head handed a bottle of beer to the boy in front of her. Shinji, on the other hand, accepted the bottle with a big swallow, not sure of what to do with it. "Well..." Asuka was annoyed by the weakness shown by the boy. She was thinking that he was supposed to be more aggressive.

"Your... death day?"

"Ever since I moved in this place." Asuka took another big gulp from the beer which was a part of Misato's stock for the week. They'd probably dead when she gets home.

There was a long silence before Shinji decided to open the bottle of beer and took a small sip from it. It was his first taste of beer. The red-head laughed uncontrollably as Shinji coughed after drinking.

"It's your first time, huh?" Asuka crawled over to pat Shinji on the back which made the boy move back. Asuka halted and stared at him and went back to her seat. "Don't be so paranoid."

"I-I'm not." Shinji defended himself and took another sip from his beer.

"Are you gay?" Asuka blurted out which made Shinji cough out the beer once again.

"E-excuse me? I'm not gay, Asuka!" Shinji wiped the corner of his mouth and stared at the red-head who laughed her heart out.

"Then kiss me." Asuka ordered and finished bottle of beer. Shinji, on the other hand, was stunned and was unable to move as he felt his hands shook. "So, you're gay." Asuka teased once more which irritated Shinji. So, he began to make his move.

Shinji crawled over Asuka, who was stunned by his moves. She didn't exactly know what would happen next. She provoked him and she couldn't back down on him or else she's the coward. "Wait..." She placed a finger over Shinji's lips when it was just a few inches from hers. SHe felt chills down her spine as he would be her first kiss if ever they're going to pursue with it.

"Wh-what?" Shinji opened his eyes and blushed after seeing Asuka's face close to his. He didn't expect them to be this close since Asuka loathed him.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Asuka was out of words to say and couldn't pull anything else. Slowly and still blushing, Shinji closed his eyes and moved closer. Asuka, thinking 'come what may', swallowed and licked her lips. Right after that their lips made contact. At first, there was hesitation as they parted from time to time. Then, the pair's kiss became more intense. Shinji wrapped a hand on Asuka's back and pushed her slowly until her back was flat on the floor.

Asuka was not expecting to enjoy the moment. So did Shinji. But the fact was they were both enjoying their little party. They parted from time to time to catch their breaths but as soon as they did, their lips each hungered for the other.

"Would you like to take this somewhere else?" Asuka said in between her gasps, once they had this little time-out.

"I guess so." Shinji replied as he tried to catch his breath. "Misato might -" Shinji was cut off as he heard a loud booming voice coming from the door.

"OH MY GOD! Shinji! Asuka! What are the both of you doing!?!?!" Misato was hysterical at the moment and Shinji instantly got off of Asuka and helped the girl stand up.

"Mi-Misato! It's not what you think it is!" Shinji and Asuka said in unison, their faces red-hot.

"What reason do I have to expect from the both of you?!" Misato was raging. "I was supposed to guard the two of you and it's disappointing that I couldn't do my job as a parent to you!"

"Misato!" Asuka sat beside the purple-haired lady and patted her back. It was her first time to be caring for Misato since she loathed her as well for letting Shinji stay on the apartment. The two teens eyed each other, searching for an excuse to calm Misato. Then Shinji suddenly said something that he himself didn't exactly expected.

"Misato, Asuka and I love each other!" The girls were stunned, especially Asuka, who's red face turned even more red. Misato looked up on Shinji and saw the sincerity marked on his face. "So please, clam yourself. It was just a kiss and we haven't gotten further. It's what lovers usually do, right?" Shinji tried his best to smile and eyed Asuka.

Asuka surrendered and smiled faintly as she spoke softly, "Right, Misato."

"Oh my! I'm really sorry for saying rude things." Misato said suddenly, wiping her tears away. "It's just that I was really stunned and I thought that..." Misato didn't continue with her sentence for the two knew what was next. "Well," Misato recovered fast and put up a small smile on her face. "You two should've told me earlier! Come with me."

"Wh-where?" Asuka and Shinji said in unison as they eyed each other, afraid of what might happen.

"Well, this calls for a celebration, you know! Come on Shinji, Asuka, let's call your friends!"

'WTF!?!' The two thought, without even knowing they were thinking the same thing. And now what seemed to be just a fun thing turned out to be more serious and it put them both in trouble.

'I-I can't! Wh-what will HIkari say if she knew without knowing the TRUTH?!' Asuka thought.

'Oh man, surely Toji and Kensuke will shake the hell out of me.' Shinji thought with a sigh. 


	2. Chapter 2

"So where are the they, Ms. Misato?" Hikari blushed as she spoke, still shocked from the news that Shinji and Asuka were in love with each other.

Misato herself invited them to her apartment: Toji, Kensuke, Hikari, and Rei. Toji and Kensuke were the most affected ones since they never thought that a lame boy like Shinji would be the first one to have a girlfriend. Hikari was shocked too. And Rei, being her usual self, kept quiet in the table.

"Well, I think they're still both shocked about it too. You know, they've kept it a secret from me, their guardian." Misato opened another bottle of beer and drank. "Ha ha! I've caught them one night you know." Misato grinned.

"Wh-what?! They smooched?!" Toji exclaimed. "Oh, poor Shinji!"

"Shut up, you moron." Hikari defended her friend.

"Well, kids today are really are aggressive. So, why don't we drink to that?" Misato clearly was out of her mind. She had taken down five bottles before the others came and another ten while they were talking.

Meanwhile, inside Shinji's room, both the teens were perspiring because they couldn't think of a solution to their problem. They didn't want to go out there. They might explode due to embarrassment.

"Shinji! Take responsibility! You're the man here, right?!" Asuka said, walking across the room for the hundredth time.

"Take responsibilty?!" Shinji retorted who sat on his bed, tapping his fingers on his thigh. "It's our fault you know, Asuka. We should solve this together.And besides, you agreed on it."

"I didn't! If you hadn't said that we're in love, then -"

"Then what?" Shinji questioned. "What do you think will Misato say? Do you think she'll still let you pilot the Eva? I don't think so. What about your pride? What would everyone say if they knew you kissed someone for no reason? That you kissed me?!"

"Oh no, baka!" The red-head stomped her foot in disagreement. "You kissed me!"

"Because you said I was gay which is not true!" Shinji said, slightly raising his voice.

"So you kissed me and that's a proof!? If I should know, you're just a weak boy who wanted attention!"

"No I'm not!" Shinji stood up from his seat, a little enraged. "Asuka, please, let's not fight right now. Everybody's waiting for us."

"Then what do you want me to do?!" Asuka shouted.

"Can't we just pretend? I mean, we only have to pretend in front of them. But not in school. The school shouldn't know about this. Only Misato and the others. It's an easy thing to do since Misato's not always around and we are not always present at school because of the angels."

"Eh?" Asuka said as if she didn't comprehend the plan. "Me and you?! Pretend?!"

"Do you have anything else in mind, Asuka?" Shinji asked. Asuka on the other hand, who was having a hard time thinking, shrugged. She always had battle plans but this was different. It's a matter of dignity - HER dignity as a popular girl in school and a recognized Eva pilot. "Then let's prepare ourselves, Asuka." Shinji wiped the sweat that was the product of his critical thinking about the matter. 

"Shinji," Asuka said, sighing.

"What is it?" Shinji said with a smile.

"You're the stupidest stupid person I've ever known!"

"I know," Shinji sighed and headed to the door. "Let's go, Asuka."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hahahaha!" Toji and Kensuke laughed irrepressibly as Shinji and Asuka joined them in the living room of Misato's apartment. The two on the other hand were red as tomato.

"Hey, you two, stop it!" Hikari interrupted Toji and Kensuke just as she did in class. Then she turned to Shinji and Asuka who both sat quietly with their heads bowed down due to embarrasment. "Well, so how did it started, Asuka? Shinji?" Hikari was so excited to ask.

"H-how?" The two answered in chorus, not quite sure how it started or if it ever did. Of course, they wouldn't want to say to them that it all started just a day before and that it was all out of a bottle of beer and some teasing stuff. The whole "love each other" thing would be a big laugh for them if they knew.

The two eyed each other, as if waiting for an answer. Asuka didn't want to say they hooked up and thought that Shinji should do the talking. But Shinji had the same sentiments.

"Well?" Shinji's nosy friends were finally done with their laughing.

"It doesn't matter, you guys." Shinji answered at last with a big sort of embarrased smile, his face still red. It was too much. He didn't thought it would be this hard to say something that's not true. He was now hoping that he would just drop dead or if Asuka would like, she could drop dead with him. But he figured Asuka wouldn't like to die like that so he spoke.

"Oh, please tell us!" Kensuke insisted.

"Well, if you really want to know the truth then -" Shinji's words were cut off when suddenly Asuka hit him hard which made him curl in pain.

"Since Shinji currently in a haze, why don't we drink up first?" Asuka suggested and eyed Shinji with her furious eyes from time to time.

"Then I think there's no reason for me to stay, I should be going since Misato here had already fallen asleep." Rei Ayanami uttered as she rose from her seat. Everyone didn't notice until Rei said it - Misato was asleep. "Congratulations."

"Wondergirl, you're not going anywhere." Asuka responded and handed Rei a bottle of beer.

"She's right, Rei, please stay." Hikari plead as well. Rei was probably convinced and returned to her seat.

Everyone drank happily except Asuka and Shinji of course. The rest, except for Rei who calmly drank, spent the last few hours teasing the supposed-to-be couple of the night. Misato finally woke up and joined the little party.

It was almost midnight when they noticed the time. Everyone was supposed to go home but Misato said that she was not letting any minors on the road on such time. Everyone decided to sleep-over and since there are only three rooms in the apartment, Toji and Kensuke decided that Shinji and Asuka would take one room; Misato, Hikari, and Rei woild take the next room; and they would take the last room. It was just out of fun so Misato agreed to it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinji spread the futon on the floor. "Asuka, there's only one futon." He said.

"What do you want me to do then? Sleep on the floor? Of course you'll sleep on the floor, baka!" Asuka answered, raising her voice.

"But, it's hard." Shinji complained, but his tone showing his unhappiness was more like a plead for his 'master'. "The last time I slept on the floor I got back aches. Asuka you know that and the incident that I wasn't able to go to school for two days, right?"

"Shut up and die, baka!" Asuka was obviously frustrated with their worsening condition. She cried and buried her face in her hands. Shinji was kind of guilty for it, for saying that they love each other when it wasn't true. He just felt that he had to do something about it but he was scared.

'I mustn't run away,' was the thought that kept playing on his mind.

Asuka's sobs became more audible. "Asuka," Shinji said as his hands touched her shoulders. He had never been good at comforting a person, especially if that person hated you. However, he somehow felt responsible.And to his surprise, the red head didn't reject him. Knowing so, Shinji closed the gap between them and wrapped his hands on her back. Asuka still didn't move but continued sobbing. "I'm sorry."

"Baka, I hate you..." Asuka whispered in between her sobs. "But for now, I need you."

'I know.' Shinji thought, smiling with relief as Asuka rested her head on his shoulder.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N:  
Thanks for your reviews, very much! 


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Update… finally

Note: Update… finally.

Chapter 3:

"Woah, I feel like I had the best time of my life! It's so refreshing!" Misato got out of the tub, wrapping her towel carelessly over her body and left the bathroom, leaving trails of water as she walked.

"Hey Shinji, what's with the face?" Misato pouted after throwing a glance at Shinji, who vigorously massaged his left cheek. "Hey, did… Asuka, hit you?" Misato teased which made Shinji blush.

"What the – " Shinji glared at Misato, realizing that she was just mocking him. "Asuka slapped me for sleeping beside her, Misato." Misato laughed.

"Anyway, I won't be around for a while, Shinji." Misato's face became abstemious.

"No way, Misato," was Shinji's response but gasped as Misato placed a hand over his shoulders.

"You know what, it makes me feel better."

"Wh-what?" Shinji stuttered.

"That you and Asuka are getting along very well. I wasn't expecting this much but hey, this is much better." Shinji was stunned to hear this from her. Soon he felt Misato's arm loosen up, freeing him. "I'm so tired of seeing you two fight. Now I can have travels without worries. No worries that when I come home I might see bloodsheds all over the place and seeing two dead bodies, with knives clutched tightly around each hand."

"Hey, you forecast too much. Besides, Asuka and I are going out now, and even if we didn't, you need not worry about us. We're not so desperate to kill each other over childish things." Shinji wanted to explain further but seeing Misato disappear to her room, he began for the kitchen.

"I hope that's true, Shinji." He heard her say.

00000000

"Er… Shinji." Asuka called out, yawning as she got up from the futon. "Hey, dumbass, where are you?" She yelled again and got out of the room.

"I'm here," Shinji replied from the living room. "I was thinking, Asuka." He turned his head to face the red-head who wore a very annoyed face as she sat down beside him on the couch. "Maybe this is a good, thing, you know… being in love with each other…"

SMACK!

"That hurt, Asuka!" Shinji complained as he rubbed his left cheek once more.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't catch that. What was it again?" Asuka mocked with her German tone.

"Come on, Asuka. Misato is so much relieved after hearing about it."

"That's because she saw us kissing in the dead of the night with no one around, dumbass. If nothing was _happening_ with us, do you think she would still be sane?"

"I got that, okay. But, it's not just about that. It's also about – "

"I don't want to hear it, Shinji." Asuka slammed a pillow against Shinji's face. "Instead, why don't you get us something to eat. Ask Misato as well."

"She left, a few minutes before you woke up." Asuka was silent for a moment, then she wore a smirk.

"Then that's good." She said, and Shinji couldn't help but think of things they might have been doing now, knowing that Misato is not around. And he kept saying to himself 'no'. He swallowed instead.

"What are you thinking, dumbass?" Asuka raised an eyebrow. "We're going to have the food all to ourselves, you baka!"

"Uh, r-right." There he went again… stuttering, still his old self. "So, what shall I get you, Asuka?"

"Lobster, shrimp, and some fried chicken." She commanded and got up from the couch and left for the room.

"You have quite an appetite, Asuka." Shinji found himself giggling.

"Well, you can't blame me. I'm sick of having instant curry and instant noodles and anything instant everyday of my life!" Asuka found herself laughing as well. "Can you still eat those instant foods? Your stomach is sure to rot and maybe you'll fart your intestines out if you do."

'Well, let's share that lobster, shrimp, and fried chicken, okay?"

"Then you'll have to get the biggest and the tastiest."

"I will." Shinji opened the front door and was about to leave but hesitated. "I'm leaving, Asuka."

"Okay, okay. Just hurry, dumbass." Shinji grinned.

00000000

"Umm, excuse me, sir, may I get that lobster?" Shinji pointed at the aquarium full of fishes and other creatures of the sea. He look dazzled to sea the other creatures there, thinking, 'I didn't know they're edible.'

"Of course, sonny. This one, right?" The jolly fat chef smirked once the lobster was in the net. Shinji nodded thoughtfully, wondering if he'd still have enough money to buy the shrimp and chicken.

"Hey, excuse me, I've been pointing that lobster even before he came here, sir." Someone spoke behind Shinji. The boy in response turned to look and was surprised to see a girl in kimono. She pushed her long black hair away from her face to reveal her face, which was worthy to look at.

"Wh-what?" Shinji retorted, slightly irritated. "No one was here when I came in."

"There, there. Why won't we calm ourselves down for a moment, okay." Shinji and the girl shrugged.

"I got it reserved and I just got out to have a drink." The girl defended. Shinji scratched his head in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru, okay. It's just that you'd go here everyday to make reservations but in the end, you would never come back for it. So why not let this young man here get the lobster and I'll just get you something else." The chef's resolve upset the young lady in kimono named Hotaru.

"But, sir, I got here first." She insisted but the once jolly man didn't smile anymore.

"It's alright, sir. Get me a smaller one." Shinji's voice was surprisingly hoarse. He cleared his throat.

"Are you sure young man?" Hotaru's face brightened up.

"Yeah, I still have other things to buy so I guess I won't be able to afford that lobster anyway."

"Yes!" Hotaru rejoiced, literally jumping off her feet and slightly destroying the nice fold of her kimono.

The chef hurriedly went back to his aquarium to get another lobster which was of course a lot smaller than what he was supposed to get. "Thanks, here." Shinji gave his payment and disappointedly headed to the door of the shop.

"Wait," Hotaru called out.

"Huh?" Shinji turned to see Hotaru. She looked kind, in a way.

000000

"Oh, I see. Now I feel guilty for taking that lobster." Hotaru smirked, and drunk the rest of the can's contents. They were in the park, for some reason. "Hey, you are?"

"Ikari Shinji." The boy replied. "Hotaru, right?"

She nodded gleefully. "I hope I could still make up for that lobster. Ah!" She gasped happily, getting the thought of paying Shinji back for the lobster. Shinji on the other hand was staring miserably at the plastic bag on his hand which contained the lobster. "Come with me." She suddenly grabbed Shinji's hand and dragged him along. And even before he could react, he was already at his feet and following the directions of Hotaru's hand.

000000000000000000000000

Knock! Knock!

"Where were you, dumbass!?" Asuka called out as she stormed out of her room to get the door. She was very hungry that she forgot it was already two hours since the third child have been out to get her what she wanted. "I am very hungry right now!"

She unlocked the door only to see Shinji's friends – Toji and Kensuke.

"So, the devil's home…" Toji said in a mocking voice, carrying with him a dozen of VCDs with him. And Kensuke followed with the food stuff. "Where's your boyfriend, huh?"

"How dare you! He's not my – " Asuka halted. "HE, went out to get us some lunch."

"So, where's Misato?" Kensuke asked.

"She's out."

"GAAH!" Toji screamed, dropping the CDs on the floor. "So that's what it is! You planned this to get to be with him alone!"

Asuka puffed, giving Toji one of her best and strongest slap on the face. "How dare you!" Asuka began cursing in German.

"Ouch! Okay, okay." Toji tried to keep his voice down. "Okay, Asuka. We'll just wait for him while we watch these movies."

"Whatever!" Asuka panted.

"Want to watch with us, Asuka?" Kensuke placed the food on the table and sat comfortably on the couch.

"Hee…" Asuka made a sick face. "I don't watch porn movies, Kensuke. Just stay in bounds in the living room." Asuka stormed out of the living room. And just when she was about to open the shoji to her room, she faintly heard Toji's voice, saying, "…poor Asuka."

'What the hell, that stupid, good-for-nothing dumbass!', she angrily slammed the shoji and was about to give Toji a piece of her mind when she heard something else.

"Well, that girl in the kimono looked good. I just hope Shinji lets Asuka know about this." Kensuke added.

'What… the…' Asuka's rage took over her and she yelled, "What's up with that dumbass, eh?"

The boys gasped as she appeared from the dining room. "W-well, nothing, Asuka."

"Well nothing my face, Aida! What was that again?!" Without knowing it she had already grabbed Toji by the collar.

"H-hey!" Toji successfully got out of her grasp and jumped a few meters away from her. "At least she's much better than you, Asuka! She doesn't treat Shinji like a dog!"

Asuka's eyes narrowed in anger. Then faded to nothing – Toji and Kensuke couldn't fathom what she was thinking.

"A-Asuka, actually, we just saw them together in the shop earlier. I guess they were shopping for some fish and they were just holding hands. I mean, not that Shinji wanted to, but the girl wouldn't let go of his hand." Kensuke didn't want anymore injuries so he just spilled what he and Toji witnessed.

Asuka sighed, still not clear enough to be read. She gave them both a weak smile and retiringly walked back to her room and slammed it lock.

"We're done for! We just ruined their relationship, Kensuke!" Toji panicked.

"You started it, Toji!" Kensuke replied, also unknowing about what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Toji and Kensuke both went straight home after what happened. Well, both did not want to get involved heinous relationship let alone be witnesses. They told Asuka before they left but she did not respond or even slammed her shoji since that's her usual way of saying "get lost". Somehow they felt bad about it, causing a big problem to the new couple which might result to their break-up.

The next day, however, they noticed that Shinji was just fine, and even laughing when he came to school.

"Hey Shinji!" Toji called from afar and waved a hand. "Come here for a sec., will you?"

"Oh, sure," Shinji waved a hand back and approached his uneasy friends. "What's happening? You two look like you've just lost it."

Kensuke and Toji examined Shinji who gazed at them as well, puzzled. "He looks awfully fine, Kensuke." Toji told Kensuke, careful not to let Shinji hear him. Kensuke nodded frantically.

"So, what's going on between you and... you know..." Kensuke asked nervously. "Everything's fine, I suppose?"

Shinji raised an eyebrow. "Not a er... a fight or anything under the same thought?" Toji questioned right after Kensuke finished. He wanted to assure himself that it is not their big mouth that is causing Shinji more trouble.

Shinji laughed. Kensuke and Toji both gave a sigh of relief.

"It was weird though, last night..." Shinji narrowed his eyes, trying his best to recall the events. Toji's eyes widened. What?

"Wh-what is it, what's weird, Shinji?" Kensuke asked.

"Well..." he stared at the two for a moment before he continued, "Asuka was..."

"For crying out loud, Shinji, what is it?!" Toji exclaimed.

"H-hey, you didn't have to shout." Shinji rubbed his ear. "Well, she was like a whole new different person last night. I'm sure you both could tell. She told me you dropped by."

"We sure did." Kensuke replied. "Now what happened?"

"How different?" Toji was puzzled.

"She was very kind to me. I mean, we had a lot of fun together last night and –"

"Whaaat?!" The two said in unison which made Shinji's face turn a nice hot red.

"Hey! Don't think it that way, you perverts!" Shinji yelled with embarrassment.

"Sorry, well, tell us what happened, okay?" Toji commanded.

"We just ate. That's all. We just had a lot of things to laugh about that's why I feel great today."

"Come on, Shinji. That's the lamest thing a boy could do!" Kensuke whined.

"Sorry to disappoint a bunch of perverts here, but you can't expect anything else from me." Shinji gave a wily smile and went on walking to their homeroom.

Shinji just couldn't help but smile a very wide smile.

Flashback

"A-Asuka, dinner is ready."

"What took you so long, idiot?" Asuka came out of her room, with a strange face which was a mixture of disgust and boredom. "See, if I didn't hold on to my waist my shorts would've fell on its own. You planning to starve me, third child?!" Asuka complained as she walked past Shinji and on to the table.

"Sorry Asuka. It's just that... well, let's just say I fought for your lobster at the market." Shinji smiled.

"Er... what's that?" Asuka tilted her head a little and narrowed her eyes as she pointed to the lobster that sat on the plate.

"It's the lobster, Asuka." Shinji's face twitched a little. But nothing broke his smile.

Asuka took her chopsticks and began poking the lobster. "You mean... you fought for this lobster?"

"Y-yes?" Shinji wasn't sure what to answer himself. Asuka continued poking the lobster and began pushing it around the plate with the stick.

"What kind of fight did you have... umm... perhaps this is the consolation prize. I thought it was a shrimp; and a very small one." Shinji's face twitched again. "It could even take a two-minute trip within the confines of this plate without a pause. You could've filled it with more lobster if you could."

By that time Shinji's face twitched everywhere. What was her point again?

"Er..." Shinji couldn't find his voice so he just broke a laugh. "There're still the chicken and the shrimps."

Asuka eyed him for a moment and shot him a glare before putting the lobster on her plate. "We'll share this, okay?" And with that she took a knife and cut the lobster in half. Shinji was stunned to see what she did but he couldn't argue more with her. "What's with your face? I told you we will share and you couldn't express even the smallest gesture of gratitude? Ah, that's what I should really expect from you, idiot." Asuka shifted her eyes from her plate to Shinji (who was still stunned for the moment) and back to her plate once again.

"W-well... th-thank y-you, Asuka." Shinji couldn't help but blush with happiness clearly marked on his face.

"Thanks, and don't stutter in front of me. I see that as being eccentric." Asuka's smile faded to a stare blank, her thoughts recollecting what she perceived earlier... the girl in kimono.

"A-Asuka?"

"Don't stutter, third child."

"A-Asuka..."

She blinked, only to find out that she was already leaning close to Shinji's face and she could feel his breath and the thump of his heartbeat. Shinji moved back but he couldn't because Asuka's left hand was propped on his right thigh. "Is this wrong, Shinji? Aren't you my boyfriend?"

"Wh-what?" Shinji felt the gap between them close in. There was nothing else in his mind so he thought it would just be okay to let it go. He wanted this anyway. So he closed his eyes and swallowed, waiting for Asuka to move. And she did.

This time the kiss they had was simple and short. It was not as intense as the first one in which they were even willing to take in a step higher. He thought perhaps the thrill of being caught made it be. It was short and less passionate, yet he was satisfied with it. And with every minute that passed by with their lips in contact, he felt he was not worthless at all.

End Flashback

"Hey Shinji," Shinji was sleeping inside the classroom. He vaguely remembered their History teacher blabbering about something and then blank. There were also some whispers he heard in between, when he almost woke up, but those weren't clear enough. The next thing he knew, that is when he opened his eyes, the classroom was empty except for him and whoever woke him up.

He sat straight on his chair and looked up only to see Hotaru gleefully staring at him. "Y-you?" Shinji noticed she was wearing a school uniform. "You study here?"

"You think I'll steal uniforms just to see you?" She answered sarcastically.

What was that again? To see Shinji? The dark-haired boy curled his eyebrows, which made Hotaru laugh. "What time is it?" Shinji inquired.

"I don't know." Hotaru grabbed the seat opposite Shinji, sat on it, and gave him a very wide smile. "You want to come over to my house?"

Shinji was taking his time. It was as if he forgot something. Well, he certainly forgot to ask Hikari for the assignment papers; forgot to ask Toji for the CD before going home; forgot to get his copy of the new Nerv Manual for Pilots Version 2.09. But... what else had he forgotten?

"Shinji," Hotaru waved a hand in front of Shinji. "I just asked you if you want to come over to my house."

"M-me?" Shinji was still struggling to remember whatever it was.

"Shinji, you're not listening..." Hotaru pouted.

'What was it...?' Shinji pondered.

"Shinji..."

"Er..."

"Shinji."

"Umm..."

"Shinji!"

"Umm, right! Okay."

"Alright! We're leaving!" Hotaru was ecstatic. She grabbed Shinji who snatched his schoolbag on the desk by the hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Wh-what?! Leaving?" Shinji certainly didn't know what he just had agreed upon. He was too preoccupied, trying to recall something very important leaving no time to listen to what Hotaru was saying.

"I knew it. You weren't listening. But there's nothing you can do now since you've already said yes." Hotaru continued dragging him in the hallways.

"W-wait. But –" Shinji halted, also putting Hotaru to a detour as they passed a staircase.

"What is it?" Hotaru still hasn't let go of his arm.

"N-nothing."

"Okay then, let's go."

But Shinji swore he saw someone on the staircase. A female student since there was a hint of blue skirt. She was to go down but stopped and returned upstairs.

But what he didn't know was that it was someone who had been waiting for him to wake up. Someone who went to the cafeteria to get him a drink. Someone who was excited after a promise to take her to a restaurant just before going home... with him.

What he forgot was a little detail of what he and Asuka talked about last night.

"A-Asuka?" Shinji asked, after the kiss. Asuka on the other hand moved away. Shinji noticed the sadness in her eyes. When he didn't get a reply, he added, "Are you alright, Asuka?"

"You think?" Asuka replied, slowly regaining her composure. "Shinji, you piss me off. And now you got me into this. I guess this won't work."

"Wh-why?"

"Let's try something good, okay - and make this work out." Asuka pretended not to hear Shinji's question.

"Uhm, sure, Asuka. H-how about the grilled squid at Mikamura's Kitchen (my invented restaurant)?"

Asuka chuckled at the thought. Every time she wanted something, Shinji would assume it's something edible. Well, that's what she should expect from him anyway. "Tomorrow, after class."

"Deal."

"Not deal, Shinji. It's a date." Shinji blushed.

End of Chapter

A/N: There. Hope you enjoyed it! And, I would love to read your reviews. Please and thanks!


End file.
